grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Dopud
|imdb = Mike Dopud |twitter = @dopudmike |season2 = X }} Mike Dopud is a Canadian film actor, television actor, voice actor, stuntman, stage actor, and athlete. He is best known for playing Detective Smits in the 2005 action-horror film White Noise, Agent Turner in the 2005 action-horror film Alone In The Dark, Vic Hadfield in the Canadian miniseries Canada Russia '72, and Michael "The Assassin" in the 2002 film remake Rollerball. He also took on several minor roles on Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis, as well as performed many stunts on both shows, before taking on a bigger role as Varro on Stargate Universe. He was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award in 2005 for his work in Walking Tall. Dopud was born and raised in Montreal. He speaks three different languages fluently (English, French, and Serbian). He played professional Canadian football briefly for the Saskatchewan Roughriders. He is married to Canadian actress Angela Schneider. Filmography *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' (2012) - General Black *''This Means War'' (2012) - Ivan *''Final Destination 5'' (2011) *''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) - Northside Officer *''Altitude'' (2010) - The Colonel *''A Dangerous Man'' (2010) - Clark *''King of Fighters'' (2009) - CIA Agent *''Durham County'' (2009) - Glen Stuckey (6 episodes) *''Driven to Kill'' (2009) - Boris *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) - Vietnam Army Officer #1 *''Darkness Waits'' (2008) (voice) - Cop #2 *''Far Cry'' (2008) - S. Sgt. Ryder *''Ruslan'' (2008) - Boris *''Ace of Hearts'' (2008) - Mickey Torko *''Snow Buddies'' (2008) - Joe Bilson *''BloodRayne II: Deliverance'' (2007) - Flintlock Hogan *''Postal'' (2007) - Security Guard #2 *''Seed'' (2007) - Flynn *''Shooter'' (2007) - Lead Mercenary *''88 Minutes'' (2007) - Detective *''Pathfinder'' (2007) - Tracker/Fork In Road *''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale'' (2007) - General Backler *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) - Venom-Symbiote Vocal Effects (uncredited) *''Canada Russia '72'' (TV) (2006) - Vic Hadfield *''Hollow Man II'' (2006) (V) - Officer Chesley *''Chaos'' (2005/11) - Lamar Galt *''BloodRayne'' (2005) - Gregor *''The Long Weekend'' (2005) - Desk Sgt. Mahoney *''Sub Zero'' (2005) - Dr.Petrov Jenko *''The Deal'' (2005) - Theo Gorbov *''After Tomorrow'' (2005) - Ray *''Alone in the Dark'' (2005) - Agent Turner *''White Noise'' (2005) - Detective Smits *''Snowman's Pass'' (2004) - Hugo *''Walking Tall'' (2004) (uncredited) - Casino Security *''X2'' (2004) - Security Guard *''See Grace Fly'' (2003) - Steve *''Bulletproof Monk'' (2003) (uncredited) - Mercenary #1 *''I Spy'' (2002) - Jim *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' (2002) - DIA Agent *''Lone Hero'' (2002) - Trooper *''Rollerball'' (2002) - Michael 'The Assassin' *''Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal'' (2001) (V) - Dave Barrett *''Black Point'' (2001) - Ray *''We All Fall Down'' (2000) - Tracey's Cousin *''Chain of Fools'' (2000) - Dead Guy *''Fear of Flying'' (1999) - Petr *''The Guardian'' (1999) - Biker *''The Silencer'' (1999/1) - Agent Danner *''The Alley'' (1998) - Driver *''Maximum Overdrive'' (1986) - Little League Boy walking with Umpire (uncredited) Television *''White Collar'' (2013) - Sergei *''Grimm'' (2012) - Marnassier (2 episodes - & ) *''Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome'' (2012) - Captain Deke "Minute Man" Tornvald *Kaya (Don) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (2004) - Specialist Gage *''Smallville'' (2006-2009) - George (Tess Mercer's bodyguard, 10 episodes) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2005, 2007) - Colonel Chernovshev / Odai Ventrell (2 episodes) *''Stargate Atlantis as Kiryk a Runner'' (Season 5 Episode 9) *''Stargate Atlantis as Genii Gard'' (Season 2 Episode "Coup d'Etat") *''Stargate Universe as Varro'' (13 episodes; 2010-2011) *''Supernatural as Jim Jenkins'' (1 episode; "Death Takes a Holiday" 2009) *''Durham County'' (2009) - Glen Stuckey (6 episodes) *''Human Target'' (2010) - "Mr. Chicago" (season 2, episode 3) Video Games *''24: The Game'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Hitman: Blood Money'' (2006) - Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Twisted Metal: Head-On'' (2005) - Apponint Screams (uncredited) *''Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace'' (2001) - Additional Screams *''Time Crisis: Crisis Zone'' (2004) - Tiger-Arcade Version (voice) / Additional Voices-Console Version (voice) (uncredited) *''Twisted Metal: Black'' (2001) - Apponint Screams *''Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro'' (2001) - Beetle's laugh 1 *''Dino Crisis 2'' (2000) - TRAT Soldier talking to TRAT Soldier A / TRAT Soldier G screaming (uncredited) *''Project IGI: I'm Going In'' (2000) - Thug #1 (scream 1) / Soldier 1 in Tank #1 screaming *''Spider-Man'' (2000) - Police Walky Talky Voice / Police Officer (voice) / SWAT Cop (voice) / Monster-Ock Backup-Vocal Effects (uncredited) *''Hitman: Codename 47'' (2000) - Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Dino Crisis'' (1999) - Pilot #1 screaming no (uncredited)